Episode 427 (9th March 1989)
Plot Pete worries for his court hearing. Ian asks Mehmet if he and Cindy can hold their engagement party at the café; Mehmet says yes but tells Ian he will have to pay £20 for maintenance. Pauline plans her and Pete's surprise party. Donna demands to see David instead Dr Legg. He agrees to go and see her at the squat. Ricky makes secretive phone calls, hanging up every time someone walks past him. Ian lies to Ali and tells him that Mehmet has allowed him to host his engagement party in the café free of charge. Diane tries to ask Frank if he will pick her and Shireen up from a disco but he does not listen, so she suggests they get a taxi instead. David disagrees with how Dr Legg has handled Donna and confronts him over it. Pete is remanded on bail. Simon supports an upset Sharon, who still has not heard anything from Den since his disappearance. Pat catches Ricky listening to adult women on the phone. Carmel's sister, Maxine, visits in tears. Carmel learns her father has had a stroke. Ian insists to Mehmet that Ali has allowed him to have the engagement party at the café for free. Pat is surprised to learn Frank has bought the empty lot across the road and is planning to sell cars from it. Michelle receives a formal warning from Dr Legg for breaching patient confidentiality by discussing Donna's case with David. A concerned Dot tells Pat that Colin has AIDS. Matthew is furious when Maxine returns to the flat with Aisha and Junior. Ashraf wonders where Shireen is when she does not return home. He then panics after realising Frank has not picked them up from the disco. They search for the girls but cannot find them. Diane and Shireen then return and try and lie for each other, but Frank catches them out. Ashraf blames Frank for the girls disappearance. Matthew acts off with Carmel for letting Aisha and Junior stay. Pauline and Pete enjoy their birthday party together. Kathy walks in, leaving Pete speechless. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak (Credited as "Mr. Karim") *Ricky - Sid Owen *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Maxine - Ella Wilder Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, cellar and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, reception and waiting room *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'What kind of man is it that can shoot off and leave his own daughter in the dark?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,090,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes